


Ren You Stoner

by MonarchAida



Category: Oxenfree, Oxenfree (video game)
Genre: Accidentally High, Alex isnt stuck in a time loop, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Kissing, Canon Compliant, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Dumb one shot, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Jonas is new to being a brother, Micheal is still dead, Nona is sweetheart, One Shot, Polyamory, Post-Canon, Post-Game, Pot cookies, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-06 11:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonarchAida/pseuds/MonarchAida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, Alex, did you take a cookie?"<br/>"Uh, yeah... Why?"<br/>"No reason!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ren You Stoner

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom is small so I decided to add to it.  
> And /what even was this game/?  
> Also, I am Ren and he is my favorite and I need this game so I can take him instead of Nona or Jonas after the three of them meet in the watch tower.  
> AND I KNOW EVERYTHING LOOKS HAPPY, BUT WARNING IT WILL START OFF SAD AND THEN BE HAPPY AND DUMB.  
> Enjoy! XOXO Aida~

The moment the five teenagers got back home, and walked to the parking lot, they decided to leave and talk about this... That... Whatever it was, later.

Clarissa left first, after giving an awkward, but sincere, 'thanks' to Alex. Nona followed after, but first she gave a hug to Ren. Then she gave a hug to Alex, because she deserved some comfort dammit.

“So, this is my cue to take you both home. So let’s go now because all I want to do is take a hot shower and then sleep for about, uh, six months.”

Alex laughed, shaking her head in agreement. Jonas gave a nod as well, before the three headed to Ren’s car.

When the three arrived, Ren stepped out from the driver’s seat to give Alex a hug. A long, much needed, ‘oh God you almost died but you’re not thank God’ hug. Ren even gave Jonas a hug. It was more of a ‘I dunno, but we could’ve died and you protected my best friend so thank you’ type a hug.

When Ren drove off, and Alex and Jonas headed upstairs, everyone was ready to just take a break from this madness. Have a few days, a week maybe, to heal and collect thoughts. Then they would face what would happen.

That would’ve been a fine plan had Alex not woke up screaming. It was more like sobbing really. She felt water logged. Gasping for breath when she wasn’t crying. She felt like she was drowning. Her eyes were open but all she could see was Ren. Drowning.

Ren was drowning, and there goes another person she loves. Lost to the fucking island and it’s cursed waters. This isn’t fair.

“..ex...”

First Micheal, now Ren?

“...Lex!”

Why does Edward's Island hate her so much? Is Jonas-

“Alex!” Jonas’s voice was sharp and brought her back down to earth.

Jonas had his hands planted firmly on her shoulders. Grounding her even more so. His eyes were glued to Alex’s and Alex felt herself breathing normally okay.

“Alex?”

Alex let out a shaky breath. Then she gave a nod.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m... I’m here.”

Jonas felt his body relax. He retraced his hands, before using one to run it down his face.

“Good. Um, good. You seemed pretty out of it and it felt... Jonas trailed off and Alex just nodded in understanding.

It felt like the island. Maybe they should’ve talked about it. Not to each other exactly, but to someone else. Not that anyone would believe them. Even if they all claimed the same thing.

“I didn’t wake you did I?” Alex asked, finding it weird that only Jonas was here.

_What about my mom?_

“Oh no! No, I actually couldn’t sleep. I came to see if you were awake. And you were. Kind of.”

Alex nodded, let out a breath. “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

**...**

The next day, Alex and Jonas figured out a way to tell their parents what happened. There were many details left out. Like the time loops. And the ghosts. They managed to get make their parents understand all the emotional trauma they went through. (Somehow).

So they got some help. Going to the same place where Ren goes for his therapist.. They really didn’t get to tell everything they wanted. But Alex got to talk about her brother, and how she could have saved him. Jonas talked about his mom and the lullaby. Clarissa and Nona go there too, but they have another doctor.

Two and half weeks in, most of them were able to stop thinking about Island everyday. In the months to come, they all got better. Nightmares died now by quite a bit. Hanging out seemed more natural. The five of them were closer than before.

Alex’s bond with Ren grew even more, and even hit platonical hand holding. Which, until now, Ren never understood how that worked. Alex and Jonas moved from weird step-siblings to actual siblings. Alex was really thankful for that.

Clarissa and Alex still weren’t really on the best terms. Better than before. Way better. Clarissa seemed to stop hating her though. They talked peacefully with one another. Sometimes, if Clarissa can’t sleep and Nona doesn’t respond to her, she’ll text Alex. They talk about pretty stupid things until Clarissa fell asleep in a middle of reply.

Nona and Alex were friends. Maybe not super close, but they talked over the phone every other week. When Clarissa is busy or during her time moving to college, Nona would come over and to hang out. Sometimes Ren would come with her.

**...**

It was about four months after the incident, and everyone (Except Clarissa who graduated) was entering their senior year of high school. Even Jonas managed to catch up on credits and moved on.

So, after surviving the first month of school, Ren, Alex, and Jonas went over to Nona’s. Her parents were out for the night and Nona still isn’t keen on being alone yet. Alex didn’t blame her.

Nona started a new habit whenever she saw Alex. She would hug her. It turned out, she actually really likes physical contact. Nothing weird. Just, hugs and reassurance. So it wasn’t that weird that she even started hugging Jonas after a while.

“I’ll be honest, I don’t have much planned. I sort of... Just find out they left.”

“What? Did they leave a sticky note saying ‘not going to be home, sorry, food in the fridge’?” Jonas asked, teasing.

Nona shook her head. “No, the note said there’s money for pizza.”

“Wait? There was a note? I didn’t--”

“No, I was kidding. It was a joke. They said goodbye once I got home from work.”

“Oh... Good.”

They stood around for an awkward couple seconds before Ren broke it.

“So can we come in? Vampire rules and all.”

“Huh?” Nona asked, as Alex laughed.

Alex shook her head, and started to explain “Vampires need to be invited in... To... So can we come in?”

Nona looked confused before nodding and going back inside. Everyone followed in after wars, and took their normal (They’ve been over a few times) in the living room. It was a bit quiet at first. It was kind of awkward but also kind of nice.

It took a few, but Ren started up some conversation. Which led into everyone feel at home and relaxed. Talking led to agreeing to play video games. Nona didn’t game often and neither did Jonas, so they settled on playing a co-op game.

Time passed, and after successfully beating another level everyone became interested in Nona’s pizza money.

“I’ll do two large pizzas, we which can have a half with whatever. Sounds good?” Nona asked, as she was looking through her options on _Domino's_ website.

“Veggie for my half please, dear,” Ren said, with a grin.

Nona rolled her eyes, but there was a smile on her face. “I said no nicknames.”

“Sorry.”

Jonas cleared his throat. “Right, I’ll take just plain cheese.”

“I want supreme on my half,” Alex called out after Jonas.

“I could so go for supreme, we can share a whole pizza then,” Nona told her as finished the order.

It was about fifteen minutes until the pizza showed up. Once they got it open at the kitchen table, everyone realised just how hungry they really were. They ate some pizza, while Nona had music playing in the background. They were running out of conversation and pizza, so Nona suggested their next activity.

“We could go watch a horror flick?”

Alex perked up. “Yes! I _love_ horror films.”

Ren and Jonas shared a look. Ren hated horror films, Jonas figured that out on the Island. That being said, Jonas admitted he was probably going to start hating them too. Which he does.

“Does it have to be horror?” Jonas asked.

Ren nodded. “Why not something happy. And not about, oh you know, relatable experiences?"

“That’s... Yeah, let’s do something different. Comedy?” Alex asked.

Everyone agreed to that. Jonas and Alex went into the living room as Ren cleaned up and Nona went upstairs to get a movie. Alex took her seat and a few moments later Ren appeared. With his soda. Alex gorand.

“I forgot my soda,” she sighed as she got up and went into the kitchen.

She walked over to the kitchen table and grabbed her soda. She turned when something caught her eye. She walked over to the stove to see a paper plate with cookies.

Alex had an addiction to cookies. She noticed half a cookie missing. And that one cookie had a quarter missing. Alex figured no one would notice if she took third quarter one. The half might be more obvious since it doesn’t look like the others. She didn’t question this, or the slightly odd taste, as she at the cookie. Because how could she resist?

She finished the cookie quickly before leaving the kitchen. She sat between Ren and Jonas. After she got settled Nona came in, a slightly worried look on her face.

"Hey, Alex, did you take a cookie?"” she asked, holding the movie in her hand.

"Uh, yeah... Why?"

"No reason!"

After a few seconds Ren shorted and tried to stifle a laugh. Alex frowned, suddenly feeling bad about the cookie.

Ren composed himself and shook his head. “Alex, that wasn’t a normal cookie.”

Alex blinked and Jonas laughed a bit too.

“Did I just eat a pot cookie?”

Nona still looked worried. “Yeah. Almost a full one.”

“Oh man this is going to be something,” Ren laughed.

“Is that... Bad?” Alex asked.

“That’s just... A lot and for someone who’s never been high before...” Nona trailed off. “Let's just be glad that we’re watching a comedy.”

Ten minutes into the movie, the high hit Alex.

“Oh,” she said out loud. “I feel it.”

Ren paused the movie, deciding that listening to Alex would be more entertaining.

“You doing alright there?” Ren asked, a goofy smile on his face.

Alex blinked, not prepared for the sudden fogginess that hit her. She felt like she was flying and no where near water. It was nice.

“I’m good,” she said, nodding her head. A bit too much before stopping. “I also feel, really weird. Like really weird.”

Ren kept Alex talking for a while, though nothing really important came. They found out Alex was quite a talker though. Alex wondered for a brief moment on how she would act when drunk. Alex zoned out when this thought came into her head. She spaced for what felt like a two hours, when in reality it had only been forty minutes.

Alex’s high hit her around nine that evening. It was now twenty minutes until midnight, Alex was still high (though it died down a little) and she was sitting on Nona’s bed. Jonas and Ren were downstairs. They called it a night, but Nona didn’t want to sleep quite yet. Something was bothering her. Alex could tell.

“Hey Alex... Can I tell you something?” Nona sounded timid and unsure. Like how she was when she admitted to Alex that she did remember her.

“Sure, yeah, what’s up?”

“I think I need to break up with Ren.”

Alex took a moment to process those words. Then she gave a frown. “What? Why? You two seem pretty happy.”

Nona sighed, and laid down on her back. She waited and Alex realised she was meant to join her. Alex laid down next to her, arms touching because of the tight spot on the bed.

“We are. I am. But... Okay, I’m telling you something that I’ve told no one else. Not even Clarissa.”

That caught Alex’s intention. She turned her head to face Nona. “I won’t tell a soul.”

Nona took a breath and closed her eyes. “I like him, a lot, but I also like someone else. I’m polyamorous.”

Alex took a moment, before letting out a ‘I get it know’ “Oh!”

Nona opened her eyes and turned to Alex, who was stilling looking at her.

“I didn’t know there’s a word for it?”

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m polyam... What was it? Amurs?” Okay, so Alex was still a bit high.

Nona had a small smile on her face. “Polyamorous. And you are? How do you know?”

Alex laughed, happy that Nona’s worry seemed to disappear.

“I dunno. I guess, I kinda always did. I always had multiple crushes and I didn’t get why I couldn’t have two girlfriends, or two boyfriends, or whatever. It wasn’t until this past month, that I really knew.”

Nona seemed excited about this. Like she was given a gift.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Alex replied before laughing. “This is probably bad timing, but did you know I have _always_ had a crush on Ren?”

Much to Alex’s relief, Nona didn’t stop smiling. “I so knew it. I asked Ren about it and he said there was no way.”

Alex laughed, looking back up at the ceiling. “Yeah, I know I don’t have a chance there so I’ve ignored it.”

Nona laughed a bit too, moving her gaze back up as well. Then it grew quiet.. A few seconds later there was a sudden tension. A silent question sitting in the back of their throats.

“Nona, I like you,” Alex blurted out, confidence from how high she felt.

Nona was quiet for a moment before laughing. “I like you too.”

Alex grinned and turned to look at Nona. “Awesome,” she laughed.

“Yeah... Awesome,” Nona agreed, turning her head. Her smiled slowly faded and she started she sat up, and Alex followed her lead.

“Nona?”

“Ren.”

“Yes?”

“We both like him.”

“Yes.”

“He likes me.”

“Yes.”

“What if he likes you too?”

“Ye-- Wait,” Alex took a second to repeat the sentence in her head. “That would be... Amazing. but that’s would be odd, and like, really convenient and highly coincidental.

Nona looked straight at her, face now deadpanned. “Alex. We were on a island with ghosts. And the possibility of all of us being poly is odd?”

Alex opened her mouth and then went quiet. “That... Is a true point. What if he doesn’t though? I mean, we would have to ask him and if he doesn’t?”

“We don’t have to say the full truth quite yet,” Nona suggested.

“Uh, no, I think we should. It’s Ren... Maybe we can just laugh this off or... Something. We’ll do it in the morning,” Alex decided, after her rambling.

Nona nodded. “Yeah. That sounds good. Let’s just sleep on it.”

The original plan was for Alex to sleep on the floor. They silently agreed that they would share a bed. The two got comfortable, after Nona turned off the lights. They were on the backs, like before. The two closed their eyes, left with their thoughts of the past twenty minutes. Then Nona got a text. Alex laughed at her groaning as she sat up and reached for her phone. The text was from, God would’ve guessed it, Ren.

“It’s from Ren.”

Alex turned on the light from her side of the bed, and then sat up.

“What did he say?”

Nona read the text, and laughed. “Just if I was up and wanted some more cookies.”

Alex smiled. “You should tell him that we all need to talk.”

“Now?!”

“Why not. It’s gonna bother me until we do it anyway,” Alex admitted.

Nona made an odd face in thought. “Okay. Okay, I’ll do it.”

She typed for a few moments then clicked send. It was silent until two minutes later when Ren knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

Ren entered the room, looking a bit concerned.

“Is everything alright? Just sending ‘we need to talk with Alex’ is very, _very_ concerning.”

Alex laughed a bit at that, and Nona smiled.

“Sorry. I wasn’t sure exactly to say,” Nona apologised as she made room for Ren.

Ren took a seat next to Nona who interlaced her fingers with him.

“Okay so, I don’t know how to say this but--”

“I like Nona,” Alex blurted out as she was about to see Ren interjected. “I like Nona. And I also like you. Like, like like.”

Ren blinked, suddenly stunned silent. Which was rare.

“Right. And I like you, a lot, I do, but I also like Alex. A lot.”

It was quiet, as Ren gave a slow nod. “I, okay, yeah, that, that is a thing. Wow.”

Alex and Nona shared looks. “So?” they said in unison.

“I’m not exactly sure what to say. I mean, I know a lot of guys dream about things--” he got cut off as Alex reached over a smacked him upside the head. “Kidding! I’m kidding. No, I honestly think that it could work.”

Nona raised an eyebrow. “Work?”

Ren looked between Alex and Nona. Then smiled. “Yeah, I think I can like you both equally.”

“Well, that...” Nona looked a bit unsure. “I mean, that thing doesn’t just happen. Plus, there’s other types of polyamory relationships...”

“Yeah. I know. That was my hint at me being polyamorous. Isn’t that funny that all three of us like each other?”

Alex perked up. “That’s what I was saying!”

Nona rolled her eyes. “Island. Ghosts? Time _travel_?”

“Yes, but we didn't change the past so the statistics are still the same, which makes this situation strangely interesting. In a good way,” Ren rambled.

The next couple minutes was focussed on the odd yet amazing fact of them being in perfect sync. THey eventually got back on topic and agree to try at a relationship. There was more relaxed casual talking, but slowly Alex got tired.

“I could really use some sleep,” Alex said with a yawn.

“I can agree with that.”

Ren nodded.

“Alright, see you in the morning Ren,” Nona told him as she started pushing him off the bed.

Ren frowned. “What? I can’t sleep here?”

Nona shook her head. “My mom would kill me if I had a boy in bed.”

“Oh but a girl is okay?”

“We’re girls. We can do that.”

Ren made a face as he let himself be pushed off. Alex laughed as Nona came back into the bed. Right before Alex went to turn off the light Nona stole a quick kiss.

“What? Good night kisses are thing, right?”

Alex had a light blush on her face as she nodded. “Yeah, they do.”

Nona decided that Alex should get two good night kisses. Alex decided that Nona should get one too. The next morning, they gave each other a morning kiss, and each of them gave one to Ren. Jonas nearly choked on air when he saw them.

**Author's Note:**

> I WROTE LIKE 900 WORDS INTO THIS BEFORE AO3 FREAKED OUT AND I LOST IT ALL.  
> The one time I try to write using only Ao3.


End file.
